A turbine vane includes an airfoil that is bounded on each of its ends by a platform (also referred to as a shroud). Typically, the airfoil and platforms are formed together as a unitary structure. During engine operation, the vanes are cooled in order to withstand the high temperature environment of the turbine section. The high operational temperatures can impart thermal stresses on the turbine vanes, which, in turn, can result in failure of the turbine vanes. Such failures commonly manifest as cracks in the vane platforms. However, because the airfoil and the platforms are formed as a unitary structure, damage to or failure of a vane platform may require the entire vane to be scrapped. Replacement of a single vane or repair of a damaged vane platform can be time consuming, labor intensive and expensive. Thus, there is a need for a turbine vane that can minimize such concerns.